PLL: The Impossible Love That Is So Unbelievably Beautiful
by Eddielover-HH
Summary: It's a story about Aria & Ezra, student and professor at Hollis College that get involved in a Impossible Love. It all starts at a workshop for writing a novel in New York. It's growing slowly and it's wrong, but it feels just right. Is their love going to survive all the obstacles?
1. CH1 - Are you coming with me to New York

_**AN: Hello my dears. I haven't written for awhile, but most important I haven't written a FanFic for Pretty Little Liars yet. So that's really exciting. If you want to read FanFics I have already written (all for Hollywood Heights) just look at my profile. Let me try to summarise this story for you. **_

_**The story's about Aria & Ezra. Ezra's an English professor at Hollis College, he's 25 years old and is engaged to Jackie Molina. Aria's a English student in Hollis College, she's 19 years old and is in a 3 year old relationship with Holden. Aria's in Ezra's class and it all starts in New York. Ezra got two tickets to a workshop for writing a novel and he invites Aria to come with him. They accidentally kiss and from there they slowly become romantically involved in a impossible love that's so unbelievably beautiful. Just start reading at let me know if you love the story.**_

_**Love,  
M.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 – Are you coming with me to New York?**

It is the first day after Christmas holiday and I've got to go back to school. I really don't want to go, but I have no choice. I'm finally going to see Holden again after two weeks. That should make me happy and give me butterflies. But, in someway I don't have either of those feelings. I've been dating Holden for three years now. He's my first serious love. Maybe it's because we're accustom to each other and because we see each other almost every day.

I'm located in front of my wardrobe and I've got no idea what to wear. Eventually, I pick a red with purple dress, a leather jacket and biker boots. I admire myself in the mirror, put on some make-up and decide that I look fine. I glimpse at my clock and see that I'm already late. No breakfast for me.

My first lecture of the morning is English literature from professor Ezra Fitz. I mature in English. This is my first year at Hollis College and I really like it here. I've always loved English and writing. Therefore English literature is my favorite class. Prof Fitz is a really good teacher, even though he's very young and it's probably not too long ago when he became a college grad. A lot of students say that he's very handsome and that could be the case. I've never paid attention to that. I've got Holden and I don't pay very much attention to appearance.

We've got to read my favorite book 'To Kill A Mockingbird' and we've got to write an essay about it. I've read that book three times now, but I just can't get enough. The bell rings to indicate that the lecture is finished. I get my stuff and when I want to leave the class, I hear my name. It's prof Fitz. I turn around and walk to his desk. "Yes, professor Fitz," I say studiously. I hope nothing's wrong. Up to now I've been the best student in class and I want to keep it this way.

"I was thinking," prof Fitz starts to say. "I've got two tickets to a workshop for writing a novel. It's in New York. I want to ask you to come with me. I notice that you find English literature quite interesting and I see you writing in your journal all the time. Would you like to come? As long as your parents are okay with it obviously." He looks at me studiously, while holding up two tickets.

I feel quite honored actually. He can ask anybody, but he asks me. It looks like fun to me, because writing is one of the most amusing things I can imagine. So he estimated that right. A big dream of mine will come true when, in a few years, a novel written by Aria Montgomery will be in the stores. "Sounds nice. You're right. I really like to write. I just like to ask you one question." I look at him nonplussed. "Why me?" I ask. I mean, I don't know a lot about prof Fitz, but I'm pretty sure he has a girlfriend or wife he can take with him, or even a colleague. And if he really wanted to take a student with him, he has enough people to choose from. So why would he ask me?

This is one of my bad qualities. I'm unsecure, as a result of that I ask such questions. I first look to the ground and then look at prof Fitz again. I can see he's startled by my question. I'm sure he didn't see it coming, but I'm used to that already. It happens a lot.

He recovers quickly and, after carefully thinking about it, he answers my question. "Aria, you're one the best students of my class, if not of the whole study." I feel that I'm blushing and I look at the ground. That also happens a lot. I'm not good at accepting compliments. Prof Fitz seems to notice and quickly goes on. "Besides that I've noticed that you like writing in the half year I've got you as a student. I'd really like it you would come with me. Would you like to think about it and discuss it with your parents?"

I look up at him again and I see that he's holding up one ticket with a smile. "I do have to know it tomorrow. It's actually coming Saturday and I still need to make reservations."

I take the ticket, but look at him surprised. "What do you mean with making reservations? You already have the tickets, right?" Am I overlooking something here?

"I mean making reservations for the hotel. Seeing that the workshop starts Saturday early in the morning, we've got to drive to New York Friday morning and spend the night there." I look at him aghast. We spend the night together in a hotel? Besides that I would miss all lectures on Friday. He apparently sees the startled expression on my face, because before I can say something, he's speaking again. "We'd obviously stay in separate rooms in the hotel. And if you decide to come with, you'll get permission to miss the lectures on Friday and catch up on them."

I feel relief flow through my body. Catching up on lectures is no problem for me. A little bit of extra work is only a challenge for me. Besides that, it's a really nice opportunity. "Okay, I'll think about it and I'm sure my parents will be fine with it. I'll tell you tomorrow." I start to laugh nervously and I that I'm blushing. I turn around and walk out of class.

It's quiet in the hallways, because everybody is in her or his lecture or you can find them in the library. My second lecture today will start at noon. That means I've got enough time to read and think a little. Ella and Byron, my parents, are both professors at Hollis College. I almost never call my parents mom or dad, just Ella and Byron. That's the way they raised my brother Mike and me. I know Byron is teaching right now and Ella is in her office from eleven. It's now half past ten. I decide to read for a half our and then drop by Ella to discuss the workshop in New York.

In the library, I try to concentrate on reading 'To Kill A Mockingbird', but I can't and after trying ten times, I give up. I get my journal out of my bag and I start to write down all of my thoughts. I write down how happy I am with this opportunity. I try to think of reasons why I shouldn't go, but nothing comes to mind. It's just a really nice opportunity. My thoughts are broken when I hear my phone vibrate.

I get my phone out of my bag and I see that I've received a Whatsapp-message from Holden. _"Hi beauty! My lecture is till 11. Can we drink a cup of coffee until your next lecture? So we can catch up. I've missed you. X"_ I sigh.

I want to see him, but I've got to talk to Ella about New York. I haven't seen Holden for two weeks, because he was at his grandparents with his parents. In these two weeks I've thought about him and we communicated through Whatsapp-messages, but I didn't really miss him. I feel guilty about that. I send him a message back. _"Hi. I've got to talk to Ella about something, so I can't get coffee. Can we meet up after the lectures? I'm done at 4. X"_ I see it's already eleven. I get my stuff and walk to Ella's office.

I knock at the door of Ella's office and after a "come in" I carefully open the door. Ella's sitting behind her desk and it looks like she's reading essays. "Hi honey. I didn't expect you here. What's wrong?" Ella asks friendly. I take place in the chair opposite of her. She gets up and sits at the edge of her desk.

I take the ticket that I've received from prof Fitz out of my bag and give it to Ella. "I got this from professor Fitz. He got two tickets to a workshop for writing a novel in New York next Saturday and he asked me if I want to accompany him. He notices I like writing and I'm one his best students, so he asked me. I'd really to go, you get that, but I'm wondering what you and Byron think of this." Not until I'm finished talking, I notice I was rambling.

Ella has a smile on her face and first doesn't say anything. Then she looks at the ticket and nods approvingly. "That looks really good honey. As far as I'm concerned you can go. Even though you don't have to ask us for approval, because you're not a minor anymore. You're nineteen. How are you going to get there? It starts at nine in the morning and it's in New York."

She's right. Actually I don't need approval, because I'm nineteen. Still, I discuss these kinds of things with my parents, because I think that's important. "I get that, but you know how I am. Well, we'll drive to there Friday morning and spend the night there in a hotel. If I decide to go, I'll get permission to miss my lectures on Friday and catch up with them later." I see Ella's got a shocked expression on her face the moment I tell her we're spending the night in a hotel. "Mom, we're staying in separate rooms in the hotel and that's not what this trip is about. It's about the workshop and it really seems like fun to me." I see she's relieved.

"That's fine honey. I think you should take the opportunity. What does Holden think about all this?" That's when I realize that I haven't thought about Holden all this time or about what he would think about this. I feel guilt flow through me. "You haven't told him about it, did you?" Ella knows me so well, that she always know exactly what I think about. In some moments that's nice, but in moments like these I hate it.

"I haven't thought about telling him yet. First I wanted to talk to you about it. I'm meeting up with him after lectures, so I'll tell him than. Besides that, I don't need permission from him, it's my own choice." I get the feeling I'm only making up excuses. When I see Ella's face, I know that's what I'm doing. "And you're my parents, that's different."

Ella folds her arms and looks at me. "Come on Aria, you know better than that. Is everything okay between the two of you?" I know she's right. Lately I've got these things more regularly. In the beginning of our relationship he was the person whom I'd go first to telling news. Lately that's not the case anymore. I didn't talk about this with Ella yet. Maybe she's got some sort of advice. Maybe this is what happens in a relationship.

Only when I hear Ella cough, I realize that I'm staring to the ground, deep in thought. "I don't know," I say after a silence. "Lately I just think about him less than before and I tell him less things. I don't do it on purpose. But that happens in a relationship, right? Amorousness turns into love. You don't have butterflies anymore and you'll try less to try your best."

I see Ella needs to think about this. It's like she doesn't dare to tell me the truth in the fear that it'll hurt me. That's why she's trying to formulate her words carefully. I know that look. "Honey. Have you ever thought about ending your relationship? I think… In my opinion… Do you still love him?" She's asking the question I've purposely been avoiding asking myself the last month. Why? Because, I'm fearful for the answer.


	2. CH2 - What's wrong with Jackie?

_**I know, long time no see. My excuses for that, again. Well, this is my second chapter of my first FanFic for Pretty Little Liars. I really like writing the story, but I don't really know if you like the story, because I only got two reviews. And I really don't care about the number, but I just want to know if I should continue, or if I should just kill this story. Just let me know! Have fun reading. Oh by the way, this Chapter is written from Ezra's POV.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the rights to Pretty Little Liars. I wish I did though.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 – What's wrong with Jackie?**

Aria walks out the door with the ticket in her hand. Yesterday evening I talked with Jackie, my fiancée, about the workshop. We've been in a relationship for about three years now and we've been engaged for a half-year. I can remember being completely in love with her and that I couldn't live without her in the beginning of our relationship. I still care about her now, but I don't know if I'm still in love with her. I haven't talked about this with anyone, because this is just nerves before our marriage. That's the reason I have been having doubts. Why should I bother anybody with that?

It was all very romantic. With the summer holiday we went to Rome and in front of the Trevi fountain I dropped to my knees. I got caught up with the romance and I knew she really wanted me to ask her. After a couple of conversations on the phone with my best friend, Hardy, I decided to do it. The moment I proposed, I saw a glistening in her eyes and a sincere smile I hadn't seen for a long time. That's when I knew I made the right decision. Before I even finished my question, she already said yes and we where kissing in front of the fountain.

Now, I'm starting to doubt if I did the right thing asking her to marry me. I don't know anymore if I asked her because she really wanted it or because we both wanted it. They call it 'cold feet' right?

Yesterday, I asked Jackie if she wanted to come with me to New York for the workshop. It was probably a stupid question, because Jackie doesn't love writing like I do. She teaches History at Rosewood High. I still hoped she would say yes. We could've used a trip with just the two of us. Too bad she couldn't take free time of her work and it just wasn't something for her. I should've seen it coming.

So, I had to think of someone else to take with me. I hesitated between different colleagues and students. Then I thought of Aria Montgomery. In September I started my first year as a professor English here at Hollis. In a couple of my classes there is a special and extraordinary student. Of course I think all my students have something special, but she just stands out. She always asks the right questions, gets really high grades and just puts a little bit more effort in it then the rest of the students. She is, without a doubt, the best student in my lectures. It isn't difficult to guess that she loves writing. You can see she enjoys English literature and you see her writing a lot in her notebook.

I just asked Aria to come with me to the workshop. I really hope she can come and that she wants to come. However, I will hear about that tomorrow. I put everything in my bag and walk to my office. It's only half past ten and my second and last lecture of the day only starts at two. First I will read some essays and than maybe I can grab a lunch with Jackie. I know her lunch break is at twelve. I sent her a Whatsapp-message. _"Hi honey. Shall we lunch together at the Grille at 12.30? XX"_

It doesn't take long before I get a reply. That takes me by surprise a little bit, because I know she's in the middle of a class right now. I let go of that thought and read the message. _"I want to Ez, but I've got a lot of tests to grade. I'm busy with that in my lunch brake. Can I see you after school? What time are you done? Love you. XX"_

Because Jackie can't come to The Grille, I will bring The Grille to her. I focus on reading some essays and decide to pick up some lunch at The Grille after that. So we can lunch together in her classroom. In this way we'll still be together and she can keep going on with grading tests. I decide to surprise her, so I don't send her a message back.

At twelve I get my stuff and drive to The Grille. I order a ceasar salad for my fiancée and lasagna for me. With the lunch, I drive to Rosewood High. I can't believe that we were on this high school only four years ago. Everything still looks the same and in a weird way that reassures me.

I know exactly which classroom is Jackie's, but when I arrive there, I see the classroom is empty. I check some more classrooms, but Jackie is nowhere to be found. I give up and walk to the teacher's room, but still no Jackie. I ask the other teachers if anyone have seen Jackie, but they tell me that she called in sick this morning. That's weird. In her message it said she was at school.

I try to call her, but I get her voicemail. I don't leave a message and hang up. I drive back to Hollis. I will see Jackie later.

When I get to Hollis, I decide to pay a visit to Ella Montgomery. I hope she didn't already have lunch and that she likes ceasar salads. It would be a pity if I had to throw away the salad. I knock on the door of her office and when I open her door, I see Aria sitting there. "Oh sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

Aria gets up and I see she has tears in her eyes, but I don't say anything about it. It's none of my business. "It's okay professor Fitz, you're not interrupting. I was just leaving." She turns around to her mom. "I'll speak to you and Byron tonight and then we'll talk about everything." I notice that she calls her dad Byron. She gives her mom a kiss, gets her bag and almost storms out of the office.

I give a quick glance towards the door and look back at Ella. She sits down in her chair and apologizes for her daughter's behavior. "She's in the middle of a dilemma. What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if you already had lunch. It seems that I've got an extra ceasar salad, don't ask me why." I put the bag of The Grille that I'm keeping in my hand, in the air. "And you're actually the only female colleague working here at Hollis that I like," I say with a boyish grin.

Ella smiles and takes the bag from me. She puts it on her desk and gets out the ceasar salad. She also takes out the lasagna and sets them both on her desk. The ceasar salad in front of her and the lasagna in front of the empty chair. "Well, I haven't had lunch yet. Sit down. We'll lunch together."

I hesitate at first. I was going to eat my own lunch in my own office and I was just dropping the salad of, but it couldn't hurt to lunch together. We get in a conversation about the workshop in New York. Ella lets me know that she doesn't think it's a problem for Aria to come with me and Byron will probably say the same. She thanks me for the fact that I invited Aria. She also asks about Jackie and informs if everything is all right with her. I let a silence drop, because I don't really want to talk about Jackie.

"I really don't know how Jackie's doing." Ella looks at me with a confused look on her face. "We're still engaged, but something weird happened today. I really don't know if I should talk to you about this."

"Why not? If there's something bothering you, you can tell me." I start to elaborate about the events that happened today. I tell Ella about the surprise that I had for Jackie, the ceasar salad, and that Jackie's colleagues told me that Jackie called in sick. I even tell Ella about the doubts I've been having about me marrying Jackie.

"I really don't know. She's nice and I care about her, but I just don't know. And than everything that happened today. This happens more often than I probably want to realize and every time she has some new excuse. I'm not saying I don't believe her, but it's just a little bit suspicious." Why am I telling Ella everything? I've never talked about this with anyone, not even Hardy. Ella just makes it easy to talk to.

"I can't really give my opinion about it, because I don't know Jackie. But, hearing you talk, I'm wondering if you still love her." She gives me a small and friendly smile. "I almost had the same conversation with my daughter just now. Just think well about if you still love her. Don't be afraid of what the outcome will be and then make a decision."

Ella is right. I didn't let myself think about it that much, because I was afraid of the things that would come out of it. But I have to think about it, before I commit myself to Jackie. I have to be honest about my feelings to Jackie and to myself. I say my thanks to Ella for her great advice and go to my own little office. I still have an hour before my lecture starts. I start grading essays, but I can't concentrate on the letters. I get my notebook out of my drawer. That's something I always do when I have to put some thoughts in order. I begin writing. I could call my notebook a diary, but that's not really what it is. I write down my thoughts to get ideas from it for stories and short poems. I only write in my notebook when I'm alone in my office. No one knows of the existence of the notebook, not even Jackie.

After writing for a while, I look at my phone and see that it's almost two o'clock. It's time to gather my things and to prepare for my last lecture. I still can't concentrate and I decide to let the class read a book. In the mean time, I try to grade some more essays.

I haven't really thought about my engagement with Jackie yet. It's better to do that at home, alone. I feel the vibrating of my phone in my pocket. Before I actually get my phone out of my pocket, I look around the classroom. Everybody is engrossed in his or her books. I let out a sigh. It's a message from Jackie. _"Babe, you didn't let me know when you're done today. Can we meet up at your place at 4? Love you. Xx."_

I do want to see her, because I want her to explain, but first I have to think and that's something I have to do alone. First, I send a message to Hardy. _"Hey man! If you speak to Jackie, I'm with you tonight. I'll explain later!" _Almost immediately I get a message back. It's fine. I can always count on Hardy.

Now, it's time for my message to Jackie. After typing and deleting the message three times, I decide to send it. _"Hey! I can't today. Guy's night with Hardy. I'll see you tomorrow. Xx". _I hope Jackie doesn't notice anything is wrong. I put my phone back into my pocket and the rest of the lecture I don't get anymore messages. I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing.

It's 4 o'clock, my lecture is finished and I can go home. While walking to my car, I see Holden, one of my students, standing in front of the school. I walk towards him and greet him with a nod. I haven't seen him in one of my lectures today. "Hey Holden. I didn't see you in the lecture. Where were you?"

"Sorry professor Fitz. I wasn't feeling that well. Did I miss much?" I certainly know that he is lying, but I let it pass. Holden is a really good and diligent student and it's the first lecture he missed from September to now. I let him know that he didn't miss a thing, because I know for sure that the book my class read, has already been read by Holden a couple times.

"What are you doing here exactly?" Usually when a student doesn't show up at school, the student doesn't show his face afterwards.

"I'm waiting for Aria, my girlfriend. You must know her." They are both students of mine, but still I didn't have a clue about their relationship. I think back on earlier today, when I saw Aria leaving Ella's office with tears in her eyes and about what Ella said about having a similar conversation with Aria to the one she had with me.

I assume that she already spoke about the workshop in New York this weekend with Holden. "Of course. You're okay with her coming with me to New York this weekend, right?" When I see the expression on his face, I realize she didn't discuss this with him yet. "I'm so sorry. I thought you already discussed it." I see Aria walking towards us. "She's probably going to do that right now. Again, I'm really sorry. You two have a nice time." As fast as my legs can carry me, I walk out of there. When I'm sitting in my car, I observe Aria and Holden before I pull out of the parking lot. They both don't look really happy and that's probably my fault.


	3. CH3 - It's My Life, My Decision

_**AN: You see that? I can update on a regular basis. Well, that's because I have the time now. That's what being sick at home does for you. All I can do is sit down on my bed and just type away. I want to apologize in advance for this short chapter, because in comparison with the other two this one is a little bit short. It's not that I didn't have more to write, but I wanted this to be the last chapter written in Aria's POV before they went to New York. Because, I mean, it has been taking them long enough to go, wouldn't you say? New York is where all the fun and drama to this story starts. So, enjoy this chapter, solely written in Aria's POV.**_

_**Love,  
M.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 – It's My Life, My Decision**

When I walk outside after my last lecture, I see Holden standing there talking to professor Fitz. I have no idea what the two of them are discussing, but before I get to them professor Fitz leaves Holden alone and walks to his car. Holden is giving me a weird, almost angry look. I don't know what professor Fitz said to him, but I'm guessing it's not something good. "Hey. What is wrong?" I ask him when I stand in front of him.

He repeats my question and let's out a laugh. Not a sincere, this is funny laugh, but an angry, you've got to be kidding me laugh. "You've got some explaining to do." I look at him astonished. What did I do wrong this time? He's starting to walk away, when I grasp his hand in mine. He yanks his hand away and keeps on walking on a fast pace. I try to keep up with him, but unfortunately I'm not fast enough. I keep walking after him, until he opens the door of The Brew and orders his usual. I try to get his attention, but he ignores me. I order my usual as well. When Holden gets his cup of coffee, he doesn't wait for me to get mine, but just walks to a table and sits down.

After I get my cup of coffee as well, I join Holden at the table. He doesn't want to look at me. I can feel it. He's looking everywhere, but at me. I try to put my hand over his, but he just pulls his hand away. "Can you please explain to me what you think I did wrong?" This attracts his attention and for the first time since we met this afternoon, he's looking right into my eyes.

"Professor Fitz let me in on a little detail you might have forgotten to mention to me. It has something to do with upcoming weekend and New York." That's when it hit me. They were talking about the workshop. Professor Fitz must have thought I already told Holden about it, but I was just going to. Great of him to just ruin this for me, although I know it's not his fault. "Oh, you remember now," he says sarcastically.

"He just asked me today and this is the first time I've seen you today. I wanted to tell you in person." I see his eyes softening. I smile. "It's a workshop for writing a novel, this weekend in New York. He had a spare ticket and he asked me to come with him. You know how much I love writing and this is a really great opportunity."

He leans his head into his hands and looks at me. "It sounds like a nice opportunity. So I won't see you Saturday?" He asks as he smiles his boyish grin.

Now comes the hardest part. I have to explain to him, that I'll be spending the night with our professor in a hotel in New York. I know how jealous he gets, even if there is no reason to. "Well, you won't see me Friday and Saturday," I say as softly as possible. Because of the following silence, I think he didn't hear me.

I look at him and see his confused look. So, he did hear me. "What do you mean with that? The workshop is Saturday, you said it yourself." I can see he's getting angry.

"It's early in the morning. That's why we need to stay in a hotel from Friday to Saturday." That does it. He puts his palms harshly on the table, making everybody in the café looking at us. I look around and I can feel that I'm blushing. In these moments I just get really ashamed of him, my own boyfriend.

"You're not going anywhere!" he screams. He always thinks he can control me, like I'm his property, but I'm not. He has to learn that this is my life and that it's my decision to make, not his. I didn't even ask him for permission, I was telling him that this is what I was going to do. I get angry and stand up from my chair. I can see that he's confused. I've never had the nerve to stand up against him. I've always been too afraid or something.

"This is my life Holden. I wasn't asking, I was telling you. You can't like it, but I'm still going. I've had it with al your jealous behaviour!" It was my turn to scream and make everybody looking at us. I hate being the centre of attention, but I was sick and tired of Holden trying to decide what my life should look like.

Holden stands up as well and grasps my arm, in the process of doing so he's hurting me. Tears are forming in my eyes and I yank my arm out of his grasp. I get my bag and storm out of the café, while tears are streaming down my face. I start walking as fast as I can, walking home. I didn't look behind me to see if he was following me. If I'd looked behind me, I would've seen Holden standing in front of the Brew, to astonished to scream my name or to move.

When I get home, I throw the door shut and rush upstairs, to my room. I let my bag drop to the ground and let myself fall onto my bed. I let all the tears rush down my face and hide my face in my pillow. I hear the door to my bedroom softly open and I can hear footsteps nearing to my bed. Hearing from the footsteps, it's my mother who just step foot in my bedroom. I can feel her sitting down onto my bed and I can feel her arm softly rub my back. "Honey. What's wrong?"

I do want to say something, but I choked on my words and couldn't say a thing. I'm happy when my mom doesn't keep probing with questions. She cradles me in her arms and tries to comfort me with her words. When I stop sobbing loudly, she lets go of me and grabs me by my shoulders. "Do you want to go downstairs? Dinner is ready already."

I wipe away my dried tears and get up from my bed. I look into the mirror and see strikes of mascara from my tears on my cheeks. I wipe them away real fast with the palm of my hands. I put my hair in a ponytail and I hear Ella walking downstairs. When I decide that I look presentable enough, I walk downstairs. My parents are already sitting at the table and all the plates are filled with food.

I see that there are only three plates on the table and ask where Mike is. Ella tells me that Mike will be staying at a friend's tonight. That's my opportunity to discuss the workshops with my parents. I decide to bring it up when we all finish our dinners.

Just before Byron gets up from his chair, I start talking. "I want to discuss something with you." Byron sits down again. Ella laughs at me encouraging and Byron looks at me with question marks in his eyes. "Professor Fitz has a spare ticket for a workshop writing a novel in New York upcoming weekend and he asked me to come with him. I'd really like to go, because I think it's a great opportunity for me. I already talked about it with Ella, but I really want to discuss it with the both of you." I can see that Byron doesn't really enjoy the idea.

"Are you two going alone?" Byron asks after a pregnant silence. I'm afraid to give him an aswer, so I just nod my head to answer his question. I see Byron giving Ella a quick glance and lets him know, with only one look, that she's okay with my decision. "I'm fine with it, Aria. Officially you don't need my approval, but I think it's really nice of you to think about us." He gets up from his chair again and walks towards me. He holds me with his two hands and leaves a kiss in my hair. Then, he walks upstairs, probably to his office.

The next morning it's time for school again. While driving to school, I dread seeing Holden. He called me a couple of times and even left a voicemail yesterday evening, but I didn't want to hear what he had to say to me. I barely slept last night because all of the thoughts in my head. I'm still not ready to speak to him, but school is important. I can't avoid school because of him. Besides that I need to let professor Fitz know if I'm coming with him on Friday. That's something I also thought about last night and I decided to do it. I can't let that kind of opportunity slip by.

When I arrive at school, the first thing I do is walking towards the office of professor Fitz. I'm taking my chance on him being there already, because my first lecture of the day is from him. I also think I saw his car parked at the parking lot. I knock on the door of his office and hear sigh muttering. I assume the muttering means I can come in and I open the door. Professor Fitz looks up from his desk and smiles when he sees me standing there. "Come in and close the door behind you."

I turn around, close the door and take a seat in the chair facing his. There is an awkward silence until I decide to break it. "I thought about it very well and I… I'm coming with." I smile nervously and I don't have the courage to look up to him. I don't really know the reason to that.

"That is nice. I'll take care of everything and than we can leave on Friday. Shall we meet up here Friday morning around 9 and drive from here to the hotel? Or are you rather going with your own car? Than we can drive there separately." I've got the feeling he is nervous too. But, why would he be? I'm probably sensing it wrong. I take a good look at him and I see the same dark circles under his eyes as under mine.

"Maybe it's useful to meet up here. I will see you at 9 here, Friday." I get up from the comfortable chair and see professor Fitz packing all his stuff. I take a glance at my watch and see that the lecture starts in five minutes.

"Shall we walk to the classroom together?" We both walk out of his office and during our little walk to the classroom, there are no words being spoken. It's very still. The silence isn't awkward at all. It's a really nice stillness.


	4. CH4 - New York, Here We Come

_**AN: Still sick at home. My loss is your gain. Cause this is another regularly posted chapter. This chapter is fully written from Ezra's POV. This is the first chapter that they will be in New York. The first part of the chapter has a little recap from the last one, but than from Ezra's POV. The second part is them driving to New York and arriving at the hotel. Due to a mistake they are forced to share a room/suite. Just read and see for yourself.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Pretty Little Liars. I wish that I did though.**_

_**Love,  
M.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 – New York, here we come**

The first thing I do when I open the door of my apartment is pulling open a bottle of whisky. It's probably not the smartest thing to do, but I can't stop myself. One glass of whisky and than I'll make dinner for myself and let myself think.

After an hour I already drank two glasses of whisky and I still haven't eaten yet. I dropped myself in my comfortable leather chair and I don't want to come out of it anymore. I've let myself think about everything just for a little bit, but I haven't reached a conclusion yet. I don't want to think about it and it's getting harder and harder by the second. Eventually I already know what conclusion I will reach. I can't back out now. I'm the one who asked Jackie to marry me, not the other way around. I've got to love her, I have to.

The next morning I wake up in my leather chair with an empty glass in hand. I take in my surroundings and it takes me a couple seconds to realize that I must have fallen asleep in my chair. There is an empty bottle of whisky in front of me on the table. When I want to get up I feel an pain shooting through my head. Once again I've drank a lot, too much. There is nothing more I want than to go back to sleep, but I have to teach today.

I carefully get up and walk towards the bathroom in the search for painkillers. When I find two of them I swallow them quickly with water. In the shower, I let the water run over my body in the hopes of feeling a little bit better. I have no idea what time it is and how many minutes or hours I have before I have to leave for work. That's why I have to end my shower shortly, shorter than I really wanted.

When I'm dressed and shaved I search for my phone to have a look at the time. Before I even acknowledge the time I see I've got two missed phone calls from Jackie. I ignore them and see that it's already half past eight. My first lecture of the day starts at nine. That means no time for breakfast and without my coat and with my bag, filled with stuff from yesterday, I get into my car.

The drive luckily lasts shorter than I anticipated on, what gives me fifteen minutes before the first lecture starts. I decide to spend those last fifteen minutes in the calmness of my office. I sit down in my chair and stare at my desk. I think about absolutely nothing for a second and I hope the throbbing in my head stops before I actually have to teach.

That's when I hear a knocking on my door. I say 'Come in', but the volume of the words coming out of my mouth are that soft, which makes me think the person didn't hear me. Still, the door opens. I look up from my desk and I see Aria standing there. I force a smile. "Come in and close the door behind you."

She turns around, closes the door and takes a seat in the chair facing mine. There is an awkward silence between us. I can see her looking to the ground, which gives me the opportunity to give her a good look. She has dark circles under her eyes that resemble the dark circles under mine. She is the one breaking the silence. "I thought about it very well and I… I'm coming with." I can see she is nervous by the way she laughs and she still doesn't look at me. She has really no reason at all to be nervous. That's when I realize that I'm nervous too. Why?

"That is nice. I'll take care of everything and than we can leave on Friday. Shall we meet up here Friday morning around nine and drive from here to the hotel? Or are you rather going with your own car? Than we can drive there separately." I also laugh nervously, because I notice that I'm rambling. I don't look at her, but I can see her looking at me. I can see compassion and recognition in her eyes. I don't really give it a thought for that long.

"Maybe it's useful to meet up here," she says eventually. "I will see you at nine here, Friday." She gets up from the chair and I do the same. We only have five minutes until the lecture starts and my first lecture is her class. I pack my stuff up.

"Shall we walk to the classroom together?" I ask. We both walk out of my office and during our little walk to the classroom, there are no words being spoken. It's very still. The silence isn't awkward at all. It's a really nice stillness. That's when for the first time I feel a sort of healthy tension. I realize that I'm looking forward to the coming weekend.

Friday morning, I'm waiting for Aria in front of the school. I'm a little bit early, but that's okay. That's when I see a car coming and I think it's her. I don't know what her car looks like, but I think I recognized her as the driver of the car. When the car is parked a couple minutes later, she comes out. I walk towards her and when I get to her and her car, she just opened the trunk to get her big suitcase out.

We greet each other and I get her suitcase out of her trunk for her. We walk towards my car together and when we arrive I put her suitcase in my trunk. It fits perfectly next to my weekend bag. Luckily her suitcase isn't that heavy, but what kind of a gentlemen would I've been when I would let the lady carry her own suitcase. We get into my car, me behind the wheel and she in the passengers seat.

Luckily the drive to New York isn't silent at all. We talk about the general stuff, like our hobbies. I find out that besides writing Aria also likes to photograph, to read and to draw. She is a very creative person. I tell Aria that I mostly like to write, to read and to teach. When we come to talk about our love life, we both grow silent. I assume that Aria doesn't want to talk about Holden and I'm fine with that, because I don't feel the need to talk about Jackie either. We silently agree to not talk about those two this weekend.

After a drive of almost three hours, we arrive at the hotel. They have a parking garage with the hotel, where I happily park my car. We decide to travel by subway here in New York, because transporting yourself by car in this city is practically impossible. I get her suitcase and my bag out of my trunk and together we walk upstairs to the reception.

When we arrive at the reception a smiling female receptionist greets us. "Good morning! What can I do for you?" I take a glance at my watch and see that it's indeed still morning. To me it feels like it's already evening, because I'm totally broken. That's probably because of the lack of sleep in the last couple nights. Due to all my thoughts about Jackie I couldn't fall asleep. And, when I finally drifted to sleep I was so restless that I would wake up again. I still didn't think a lot about us. I just can't.

Aria tapping my shoulder pulls me out of my thoughts. For a moment I look at her dumbfounded, until I realize what we are doing. We have to check into the hotel. "Good morning. I have a reservation for the name Fitzgerald. There has to be a reservation for two rooms, if I'm correct."

The receptionist looks at the computer and suddenly she looks back at me, perplexed. "I do see a reservation for that name, but I can only find one room in the computer. Are you sure that you made a reservation for two rooms?"

I get my confirmation out of my bag and see a reservation for two rooms. "I'm pretty sure of that. Just take a look, please." I hand the confirmation over to the receptionist. I see redness in her cheeks due to shame, I guess. She apologizes and walks into a room from where we can only see the door.

I take a glance behind me and see Aria take in her surroundings with an admiring look on her face and I don't blame her, because the hotel is really beautiful. The lobby is overwhelming and breathtakingly beautiful. I've got a feeling like we are in a palace. After a couple minutes the receptionist comes back, but not alone this time. An elderly man walks after her and they both check the computer again.

The man introduces himself as the manager of the hotel. "My excuses for the hindrance. There has been a mistake made by us. During the reservation we only booked one room. We'd like to fix our mistake. Alas we don't have two rooms free this weekend, because we've been fully booked. I can offer you a suite instead of a normal hotel room for two nights."

I can feel myself getting angry. How could they have made this mistake? We have to have two rooms. I can't share one room with my student, that's illegal and that could get me in an orange jumpsuit. I start talking calmly, but the more I talk, the louder I get. "You can't do this! We'll find another hotel!"

I turn around and want to walk away, when I feel a hand on my arm. I turn around furiously, but calm down when I see it's Aria. I feel a tingling going through my arm because of the warmth of her touch. "Wait. We can share the suite. You'll sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the couch. I'm sure they have one in the suite. If need be I'll even sleep on the ground," she says softly. She looks me into the eyes.

That's when I realize my reaction is out of line and effusive. We will never find two new hotel rooms in New York. I take a glance at Aria's hand on my arm. Unfortunately she drops her hand real quick like she realizes that kind of contact is off limits, which it actually is. I smile and feel myself calming down further. "You're right, we can share a suite. There is no harm in that. But I won't allow you to sleep anywhere but the bed. That would be uncalled-for. I'll sleep on the couch or the ground, whichever is the possibility."

I walk back to the reception and apologize to the manager and the receptionist. After finalizing it, we get the key to our suite. The manager offers to guide us to our suite and we gladly accept his offer. The three of us take place in the elevator and when the manager pushes the button I see the suite is on the top floor. The ride in the elevator is silent. When we arrive at the top floor, where you can only come with a key, I guess a key to a suite like ours, I see that we arrive in the suite itself. So that would probably only give the key to our suite access to the top floor.

Apparently it's not just a suite, it's more like a penthouse. The suite takes up the entire top floor. It's really big and the view is breath taking. From every corner in the suite you can see the view, because of the big windows from the ceiling to the ground. There isn't a piece of wall in sight, only windows.

One last time, I apologize to the manager and he does the same. He wishes us a pleasant stay and tells us we can always call the reception if we need something or if something is wrong. He offers us a hand and gets in the elevator, leaving us alone in the extraordinary suite.

Aria didn't say a word yet and I see her taking in her surroundings once again admiringly. She lets her suitcase stand in its place and walks around the suite. There are a couple of doors. When I follow her in her tour I see that we not only have a living room and large kitchen, but we also have a large bedroom and an enormous bathroom with a whirlpool.

I place Aria's suitcase in the bedroom and my bag next to the couch, which looks really comfy. According to the looks and the feel to it, when I take place on the couch, it won't be a punishment for me to sleep on it for two nights. Aria takes place in the soft chair, as big as a love seat, next to the couch with a book. I lie down on the couch and without realizing it my eyes close and I drift into a deep and highly needed sleep.


	5. CH5 - First Acquaintance With New York

_**AN: Yes, another chapter. I can't believe it myself either. So, this is already the fifth chapter. Another thing I really can't believe. I really like that you leave reviews and follow the story, that lets me know you like it. Which motivates me to further along with the story. This chapter is written again solely in Aria's POV.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the rights to Pretty Little Liars. I wish I did though.**_

_**Love,  
M.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 – First Acquaintance With New York**

There we are in New York. We are currently in the suite we got, because something went wrong with the reservation. I still can't come over the fact of how large and how beautiful the suite is. Above all the view is extraordinary. I'm in the large chair, slumped in the chair reading a book. Professor Fitz is sleeping on the couch. What I can see from the large dark circles under his eyes, larger than in the beginning of the week, he can really use the sleep.

After reading for a hour, I suddenly hear the voice of my professor. I was so absorbed in my book that I didn't notice him waking up. "Shall we get some lunch, Aria?" I look up from my book, bewildered. I quickly nod and tell him I need to freshen up a little bit.

I splash some cold water on my face in the bathroom. I'm really tired myself, but I know I can't fall asleep. With everything going on with Holden, I haven't slept that well the last nights. I avoided Holden and carefully and successfully this week. I know I have to brake of our relation, but I'm too scared to do so. That's why I'm afraid to face him. I know that he is going to apologize, but I don't want to accept his apologies. I did that too many times now and now I'm done. I just don't know what his reaction to that will be and that's why I'm avoiding him.

I apply a new layer of mascara to my bare eyelashes and some gloss to my lips. I put my hair in a ponytail again and walk out of the bathroom. When I come into the living room, I see that professor Fitz put on a new shirt. It's a brown shirt, and it's hugs his body than the shirt he wore before. Now you can see all his trained muscles. I blush when I realize where I'm going with my thoughts and I quickly walk towards the bedroom to get my purse.

When I come into the living room again, professor Fitz is already in the elevator. When I get in the elevator, he pushes the button and in silence we go downstairs. We leave the hotel and walk in the direction of the sign of the subway we see in the distance. I never travelled with the subway before and when I'm looking at the subway map I get dizzy. Professor Fitz on the other hand, seems to know exactly which subway line we need to travel to the middle of the city.

When we get in the subway, I decide to start a conversation. "Professor, I accidentally overheard the name you gave at the reception, Fitzgerald. I didn't know Fitz wasn't your entire surname."

For just a second, he looks at me tongue-tied, but readjusts himself quickly. "Please call me Ezra. And Fitzgerald is indeed my entire surname. I just thought Fitz is cooler, so I abbreviated my last name, but never officially." He doesn't look at me when he answers my question, what suggests to me that he isn't telling me the entire truth. I decide not to continue about the subject.

"Okay, Ezra. I also saw that you knew exactly how to direct us to the city centre. Have you been in New York already?"

I can see that this is also an uncomfortable subject for him, but this time he does look at me while answering the question. "I was born here and I lived here for the first half of my life. When my parents decide to divorce, my mom moved to Rosewood, but we always went back to New York for little weekends or family parties. That's why I can manage to find my way."

I had no idea that he wasn't born and raised in Rosewood, though I always expected it. He didn't strike me as a typical Rosewood boy. I look around me just once more and I almost choke on the amount of people in the subway. I never had the feeling I couldn't breathe, but this bustle almost does.

Luckily it's time for us to get out of the subway the next stop. Ezra gets out first and I walk after him. I almost get run down, because it seems everybody needs to get out at this stop. I guess we arrived at our destination. The subway station itself is pretty impressive, but when we get above ground I actually get speechless. I rotate and stare my eyes out. I pinch my arm just to make sure this isn't all just a dream. We are actually in New York. I have dreamed of this moment several times, but this is a thousand times better than in those dreams.

I'm taken out of my thoughts when Ezra takes hold of my elbow to get me out of the flood of people. He lets me go quickly when he realizes that we've just had physical contact. He hurriedly walks on and I try to keep up with him. We enter a diner, the smell of delicious food coming towards us. I look around and see that it's furnished warm and cosy. There is a lot of wood shown in the furniture that's there and it reminds me a bit of a French bistro.

Ezra takes a seat at a table for two and I sit across from him. "Nice place here. It reminds me of France," I say, still looking around. I enjoy the smell of food in the bistro and the furnishing.

"Yeah, me too. That's why this is my favoured place to have lunch here in New York. When I sit here, I feel like I'm in romantic Paris. When I walk back outside, I'm in the vibrant New York. When you're always in the throng, it's nice to escape to the quiet and all that with excellent food." I see the nostalgia in his eyes. He's been here quite often.

"I know the feeling to escape," I say with a smile. "Not that it's that busy in Rosewood, but sometimes I feel like I need to escape momentarily from the daily grind. That's when I choose to attend my favourite bookstore to read a book in a corner. I love it anyway to read books, for the same reason actually, to escape from my own world to delve into someone else's."

"How funny! That's the same reason I love to read. I love to get lost in a story. The books in which I can do this, are my favourite books." Our talk is interrupted by a table attended who supplies us with a leather menu card. We both order a Coke and dive into the menu.

There are a lot of yummy things on the menu and it made my mouth water. I decide to go for the blinis with smoked salmon. I get hungry from only looking at the menu. I didn't eat breakfast this morning, so my stomach is as good as empty. Despite the fact that I've already decided what I'm going to order, I keep staring at the menu. Ezra is still completely engrossed in the menu, and I think I see tears forming in his eyes, but I couldn't ask him about it.

After a minute or fifteen we both set aside the menu. We wait in silence until the waiter comes to take our order and Ezra orders fries with tartar. Even the menu is reminiscent of a French bistro. The conversation while waiting for our food remains light and is mainly about school. I tell Ezra that I'm still enjoying myself during my studies and Ezra tells me he really enjoys teaching at Hollis.

"What is your first impression of New York?" Ezra asks me. He looks at me with amusement.

"It's quite overwhelming. But so far I really think it's a wonderful and beautiful city. It's a major difference with Rosewood, but I think that's just fine. What city do you really think is nicer? Rosewood or New York?" I ask him.

He first pauses before he answers my question. He puts his thumb under his chin and takes a thinking position. "I really have no idea," he says with a boyish grin. "Both cities are so different. They can't be compared with each other. Rosewood is very quiet and I can relax there. New York is just always busy and I also think that's pleasant. I'm could very well live here again, but that's possibly for over a couple of years. Can you see yourself living here?"

I think about it for a while. "I don't know. I would love it, but I'm also afraid that New York is slightly too busy for me, so busy that I could lose myself. It would be a good location to get inspiration for a book though. You told the in the subway that you have moved to Rosewood with your mother. Does she still live in Rosewood?"

A dark look appears in his eyes when he starts talking. "No, two years ago she moved back to New York. The calmness in Rosewood that attracted her initially drove her away in the end. She and my little brother went to go live in New York again. Besides, I know what you mean about the fuss here, but there are plenty of peaceful spots here in New York where you can relax. The only thing is, you need to know where to find these places. And I'm pretty sure you'll get inspiration from this city. "When he speaks about living in New York, I see the love for this city in his eyes.

"You have a brother? That I didn't know." I look at him in surprise, I don't know him personally of course, but it amazes me that I knew nothing about his little brother.

"Yes, he is your age, and his name is Wesley, but we just call him Wes."

"Funny. Why didn't you move to New York with your mother and brother? The way you talk about New York, I can hear that you love the city."

"You got that right. I do love New York. But I was almost finished with my studies and I wanted to finish it. After that it still didn't feel right for me to move back to New York, so I stayed in Rosewood. And I'm still enjoying myself. "Then our talk is broken again by the waiter. This time he's serving our lunch.

I dug right into the meal, that's how hungry I was. By hearing the silence Ezra does the same. I glance in his direction and see that he's indeed started eating. The food is really delicious. I enjoy the food that much that I don't pay attention to my surroundings. When I'm done eating, I let out a big sigh. It was so incredibly delicious, but also so much. I can't believe that I've finished it all, but I'm stuffed. A dessert is not an option for me anymore.

When I look up, I see that Ezra is still eating. He glances up, and when he sees that I'm already finished, he smiles. I feel that I start to blush. I have enjoyed my food so much that I didn't even pay attention to how fast I was eating. I could only think about the fact that I was hungry and that there was food in front of me. That happens a lot when I'm starving.

"Was it good?" he asks, chuckling. "You've finished it so quickly."

"It was delicious and I was starving. Is your food any good? You eat so slowly, "I joke.

He laughs out loud and pushes his plate in my direction. "It's wonderful, but I'm so full I can't eat anything anymore. Would you help me to get my plate empty?"

"I'd like to Ez, but I'm really stuffed." I turn my hand over my mouth as soon as I realize that I have just shortened his name. "Sorry, Ezra." I start to blush again. How often can my cheeks become red?

"It's okay Ar. See? No big deal." We are both cracking up. I stop laughing when I can't laugh any longer because of stomach pain. "Shall we pay? I can show you all the quiet spots here in New York where you can hide if you need some quiet. You will see that New York is a pleasant city to live in, especially if you are a writer. And I'm sure that you'll become one, a very successful one even."

I nod yes and we rise up from the table together. I grab my purse and when I want to pay for my part of the food, Ezra waves my money away and pays for the entire our lunch.


	6. CH6 - Tensions and Pleasures

_**AN: I don't have a lot to tell you actually. I guess that happens when you update almost every day. Well this may be the last regular update, because there's a new week starting this week. A week that's filled with a lot of school and schoolwork, but also a lot of work for my job. I do love updating and writing for this story though. And I love reading your reviews and seeing your follows and favourites. This story is written in Ezra's POV. This is the beginning of the tensions between the two of them. Loved writing those scenes, I hope you like reading it. Just let me know.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the rights to Pretty Little Liars, I wish I did though.**_

_**Love,  
M.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 - Tensions and Pleasure**

We're at one of my favourite venues in New York, the local library. It's always so quiet here because everyone is quietly working, or reading. Those are also the two reasons for me to hide in here. When I spent a weekend in New York with my mom and Wes, I could often be found in this library. Sometimes to study and sometimes to read a book. I knew that I would find the peace here that I needed at that time.

Now I'm sharing this place with Aria. Over lunch, she hinted that she'd like to live in New York, but that she's afraid the crowdedness would be too much. I promised her I'd show her some quiet places favoured by me. The first place I took her was to a place close to Central Park. When you think of Central Park, you don't think about calmness, but I found a place nearby it where you can find such peace.

I see Aria admiringly looking around. She told me at lunch that she often can be found in her favourite bookstore in Rosewood to read. I think this library reminds her of it, but this library is ten times bigger. I've always loved this library. It's big, but emanates comfort and tranquillity. The perfect setting to rest in a busy city like New York.

"What a wonderful library! So this is where you spend a lot of hours when you're in New York?" she asks as she turns around to look at me.

I shove my hands in my pockets and smile sheepishly. "Yes, that's right. Nice and quiet, right?"

"Yes, I can imagine. It's really beautiful here."

We walk a few rounds through the library, and then we visit two other places that I want to show to her. Before we know it, it's time to eat. Because we have to be at the workshop early the next morning, which luckily takes place in the hotel, we decided to dine at the hotel restaurant.

The food at the hotel is very good, but not great. During dinner we get to know each other slightly better. This time we talk about Aria's family. I find out that she has a brother who is a few years younger than her. I also find out that they've lived in Iceland for a year, several years ago.

As Aria is talking about her family and especially the relationship between her parents, I notice that she finds it difficult. We don't know each other well enough for me to ask more about it and I feel that she doesn't want to talk about it.

We go to our suite after dinner and decided not to go to sleep yet. We both put on our pyjamas. I brought with me a dark blue linen pyjama pants and on top of it I wear a dark blue striped cotton singlet.

When we both arrive in the living room, I see that Aria has put on a two-piece cotton light blue pyjama. The pyjama consists of a pair of shorts and the top is a kind of loose-fitting shirt with white buttons.

At the moment I realize I'm staring at Aria, I avert my eyes away rapidly. This is absolutely inappropriate, studying my student. The fact that we share a suite is already illegal.

We sit down quietly on the couch, with as much space between us as is possible. I turn on the television and a black and white movie appears on TV during zapping. I look at Aria and she nods, but says nothing. I put the remote back in its place and fold my feet under my legs and continue slumping down on the couch.

Once the movie is over, we walk to the bedroom. Me to get the extra duvet and pillow out of the closet and Aria to lie down in the king size bed. We wish each other goodnight. Aria lies down on her side and I install myself on the couch. It takes a while before I fall asleep.

So many thoughts that float around in my head. I worry about my relationship with Jackie, nothing new. I'm doing this for several days now. But now there is something else that I think about it. Something that scares me. I think I'm starting to get feelings for Aria, my student.

The next morning I wake up restless. The reason for that isn't with the sofa, because it lies wonderful. I kept waking up, too many thoughts in my head. I sit up and admire the view. When I look at my phone, I see that it's already eight o'clock. Only then I hear the water streaming in the bathroom. So Aria is already up. I gather my bedspread and cushion, fold it all up and put it back in the wardrobe.

I want to walk out of the bedroom when the door opens. There stands Aria with a towel wrapped around her body. Drops of water falling out of her hair on her bared shoulders. On her arms and legs are also drops from the shower. We both say nothing and I look into the other direction fast. I cough and quickly walk past her out of the room again.

I take my clothes for that day from my bag and head for the bathroom to open the tap of the shower. For today, I'm going for a simple light blue dress shirt, paired with light brown trousers. Under the shower I enjoy the mild spurts of water. I try calm down, but I can't shake off the uneasy feeling.

I only come out of the bathroom when I'm fully clothed, shaved and tried to model my hair, which doesn't really succeed. Aria is already finished and waiting in the living room for me. Aria is clad in a long black dress that touches the floor. Because of the slit that starts at her upper thigh, I can see that she is wearing black biker boots beneath the dress. She carries a leather jacket in her arms. The dress itself is rather elegant, but the way she combines it makes the dress bold. It fits her style this way. A style that I like.

The outfit looks good on her. I want to give her a compliment, however that seems highly inappropriate to me. We have half an hour to have breakfast and arrive at the workshop. We walk into the elevator in silence and have breakfast in the crowded breakfast area. While having breakfast it's also quiet, we both say nothing.

From the breakfast area it is only a two-minute walk to the room where the workshop takes place. We both have not said a word all day. How friendly it was yesterday, today it is such a wimp. All because of the uncomfortable moment between us this morning.

It's not very crowded, probably due to the fact that there were only ten tickets available. I find such a small group fine, especially with such a workshop. You learn more than in a larger group. The inventor of this workshop, a famous novel author, speaks to us first as a group. Born and raised in New York, and he has already published multiple successful novels.

After the welcome talk we're instructed to write a short story about a certain romantic situation. The choice of the situation is completely to us. It's important to transmit with words the romance between the two characters in the story. We all start writing diligently. I look up at Aria a few times when writing my own story. Every time she is busy writing. Occasionally she stares at the wall, biting the back of her pencil, deep in thought. Or tapping the back of her pencil on the table.

After one hour, the author announces that we only have five minutes left to finish our story. I still have to set some finishing touches, when I look up at Aria one last time. We hold each other's gaze for a few seconds. I'm the first to look away. I have to concentrate on finishing my story.

The five minutes are up and we have to hand the author our stories, without our name written down on the paper. Time to sit in a circle on the ground. The author hands out the stories randomly. We have to read the stories aloud so the rest can give criticism on the story. Without the author being known. In this way you're completely honest, we're told by the writer.

It's already noon, when all the stories have been read aloud and are provided with criticism. The writer calls all the titles and you've got the task as the author to pick up your story. This causes mild panic in me. Everybody will know that my story has been most criticized. I love to write, but I know I'm not good at it. That's why I wanted to do this workshop. To get better at it, at writing. Still, I felt ashamed while the criticism was given. And I'm ashamed when the writer mentions the title of my story, Love at first sight, and I have to collect my story.

I feel the eyes of all participants pricking in my back, but the gaze, which I'm most aware of is the gaze of Aria. I don't look into her eyes and walk with my head down back to my spot. I feel a hand onto my back and look up. A blonde woman, slightly older than me, with hazelnut brown hair and light blue eyes, looks at me sympathetically. She is a beautiful woman, but not my type. "Your story wasn't so bad. Where is that lovely smile I noticed in the beginning of this workshop? My name is Maggie by the way."

"Thank you very much," I say, smiling. Shy from her compliment. "I'm Ezra." I shake the hand that she sticks out.

It's time for a lunch break of an hour. Along with Maggie I walk into the room where I had breakfast this morning with Aria. We sit down at a table for four and start talking. After a few minutes Aria comes sitting next to Maggie. Aria and Maggie introduce themselves to each other. The conversation falls silent.

"Nice story you wrote there. My compliments for that," Maggie says to Aria. Aria begins to blush. That's beautiful on her.

Maggie is right. The story of Aria was absolutely lovely. The story was about romance, but also about two lovers who, despite their love for each other, could not be together. I felt proud when Aria picked up her story at the writer, Jason. Aria looks at me briefly and I nod, smiling to let her know that I agree with Maggie. This makes her blush even more.

"Do you really think so?" I feel that she's very insecure about herself. That makes her even more beautiful, if possible. But it hurts me to see that she doesn't have that confidence. She's really good at writing. I'm glad I took her with me to the workshop. I hope she can manage to get over her insecurity.

Then Maggie turns her attention back to me. "I'd love to help you with your writing. I wouldn't say I'm super good at writing, but I've got experience. At least I hope so since there are two novels of mine in the stores. I can see that she's trying to flirt with me. I don't go into her advances, but I remain friendly to her. I can feel Aria is beginning to feel uneasy.

I ignore Maggie's offer and continue the conversation on her two novels. "What are the names of your two novels?" I smile to Maggie and I also give a smile to Aria. She looks away.

"The first one is called Demons and the second Diamonds. The two are connected to each other." We keep talking about her two books until it's time to continue the workshop again. Another few hours and then the workshop is finished already. Aria lets us know that she has to use the toilet. Leaving Maggie and me alone. We walk together towards the room of the workshop and we're cheerfully greeted by Jason. We sit down on our places. When everybody is present again, Jason continues the workshop.


End file.
